nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Merlin poster.png|Merlin's Wanted Poster The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|The Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago Merlin 10 years ago1.png|Merlin's armor from ten years ago Merlin full appearance.png|Merlin full appearance |-| Plot= '}} Arthur on his horse.png|Merlin invades Liones along with Arthur's Holy Knight army Merlin made the illusion disappeared.png|Merlin makes the illusion of the Holy Knight army disappears Cloak Figure standing behind Vivian.png|Merlin levitates behind Vivian Chapter83Last.png|Merlin reveals herself Merlin teleport the group to the Royal Chamber.png|Merlin teleport the group to the Royal Chamber Merlin erasing Perfect Cube.png|Merlin erasing Perfect Cube Merlin taking Bartra and Arthur back to Camelot.png|Merlin leaving with Bartra and Arthur for Camelot Bartra return from Camelot.png|Merlin return Bartra back to Liones ---- '}} Merlin appeared in Elizabeth room.png|Merlin appeared at Elizabeth room Merlin befriend Hawk.png|Merlin befriending Hawk Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther.png|Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther ---- '}} Merlin using Aldan.png Camelot protected by Merlin magic.png|Merlin reveals the barrier that she puts over Camelot Merlin_Object_Teleportation.png|Merlin uses Magic Cancel and Object Teleportation Merlin stone.png|Merlin petrified by Galand's Commandment. ---- '}} Mages trying to turn Merlin back human.png|Mages trying to turn Merlin back to normal Merlin speaking through her sacred treasure.png|Merlin speaking through her Sacred Trasure ---- '}} Merlin traps Grayroad's eggs in ice.png|Merlin traps Grayroad's eggs in ice Merlin using Exterminate Ray.png|Merlin using Exterminate Ray Merlin using Endless Whirl.png|Merlin using Endless Whirl Merlin captures Grayroad.png|Merlin captures Grayroad Merlin destroying the castle.png|Merlin destroys the entire Liones castle Merlin protecting everyone with Perfect Cube.png|Merlin protects the group with Perfect Cube ---- '}} Merlin wounded by Zeldris.png|Merlin wounded by Zeldris Merlin joins the dinner.png|Merlin joins the dinner Meliodas helping Merlin.png|Meliodas helps Merlin Elizabeth saves Merlin form Zeldris's curse.png|Elizabeth saves Merlin form Zeldris' curse Merlin discover that Elizabeth remembers her.png|Merlin discover that Elizabeth remembers her Merlin defeating the reanimated soldiers.png|Merlin defeating the reanimated soldiers Merlin being embarrassed by Elizabeth.png|Merlin embarassed by Elizabeth Merlin captures Melascula.png|Merlin captures Melascula Merlin using Shock Stinger.png|Merlin using Shock Stinger ---- '}} Merlin child.png|Merlin returned to her original form Merlin sends Ban to the Purgatory.png|Merlin sends Ban to the Purgatory Zeldris negotiating with Merlin.png|Merlin negotiates with Zeldris Merlin fixing Gowther.png|Merlin fixing Gowther Merlin using Icicle Castle.png|Merlin using Icicle Castle against Cusack Merlin seeing Arthur death.png|Merlin devasted as Arthur stabs his heart ---- '}} Escanor, Ludociel and Merlin facing Chandler, Zeldris and Cusack.png|Merlin facing Cusack Merlin repels Chandler and Cusack.png|Merlin repels Chandler and Cusack Merlin protects Hendrickson and Gilthunder.png|Merlin protects Hendrickson and Gilthunder Chandler and Merlin clash their Exterminate Rays.png|Merlin and Chandler clash their Exterminate Rays Merlin uses Enchant Infinity to surpass Chandler's attack.png|Merlin uses Enchant Infinity to surpass Chandler's attack Cusack using Resonant on Merlin.png|Cusack using Resonant on Merlin Merlin's consciousness hits Cusack.png|Merlin's consciousness hitting Cusack Merlin's consciousness taunts Cusack.png|Merlin's consciousness taunting Cusack Merlin's consciousness mutilating Cusack's soul.png|Merlin's consciousness mutilating Cusack's soul Merlin recover her memories.png|Merlin recover her memories Merlin fights the Original Demon.png|Merlin fighting the Original Demon Merlin preparing Chrono Coffin.png|Merlin preparing "Chrono Coffin" ---- '}} Merlin, Elizabeth, Diane and Elaine having a girl moment.png|Merlin, Elizabeth, Diane and Elaine having a girl moment Merlin prepares the entrance to the Demon Realm.png|Merlin prepares the entrance to the Demon Realm Merlin rescue Elizabeth.png|Merlin rescuing Elizabeth Merlin destroy the Indura babies.png|Merlin destroying the Indura babies Merlin attacking the Indura.png|Merlin attacking the Indura Merlin teleports the Demon King's attack.png|Merlin teleporting the Demon King's attack Merlin and Elizabeth joining to trick the Demon King.png|Merlin and Elizabeth joining to trick the Demon King Merlin protects Elizabeth, Diane, Gowther and Meliodas with Perfect Cube.png|Merlin protects Elizabeth, Diane, Gowther and Meliodas with Perfect Cube Merlin using Power Limit Break.png|Merlin using Power Limit Break Merlin using Power Full Conversion.png|Merlin using Power Full Conversion Merlin instructs Meliodas in How to defeat the Demon King.png|Merlin instructing Meliodas in How to defeat the Demon King Escanor giving his final words to Merlin.png|Escanor giving his final words to Merlin Merlin kiss Escanor.png|Merlin kissing Escanor for the first and last time ---- '}} Elizabeth talking with Merlin about her scars.png|Elizabeth talking with Merlin about her scars Merlin preparing Arthur's awakening.png|Merlin preparing Arthur's awakening Merlin tells Arthur to embrace his power.png|Merlin tells Arthur to embrace his power Merlin comforts Arthur.png|Merlin comforts Arthur Meliodas protecting Merlin in the past.png|Merlin recalling her first meeting with Meliodas Elizabeth learns about Merlin's feelings for Meliodas.png|Elizabeth learns about Merlin's feelings for Meliodas Merlin's true intentions are revealed.png|Merlin's true intentions are revealed Meliodas yell at Merlin for have reactivated Elizabeth's curse.png|Meliodas yelling at Merlin for having reactivated Elizabeth's curse |-| History= Meliodas protecting Merlin in the past.png|Merlin meeting Meliodas for the first time Merlin after turning herself into an adult.png|Merlin after turning herself into an adult Merlin with Elizabeth and Meliodas.png|Merlin with Elizabeth and Meliodas Merlin hearing about Chaos.png|Merlin hearing about Chaos Merlin negotiates with the Demon King and the Supreme Deity.png|Merlin negotiates with the Demon King and the Supreme Deity ---- Merlin and Gowther knock out Escanor.png|Merlin using Power Amplify to strenght Gowther's Blackout Arrow ---- The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Merlin along with the other Sins from ten years ago Merlin rendering Meliodas unconscious ten years ago.png|Merlin rendering Meliodas unconscious ten years ago |-| Special Chapters= '}} Merlin using Aqua Dress.png|Merlin using Aqua Dress Merlin using Wave_Dragon.png|Merlin using Wave Dragon Merlin using Fire_Storm.png|Merlin using Fire Storm Merlin and Meliodas drinking.png|Merlin drinks with Meliodas |-| Covers= Volume 10.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 10 Volume 15.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 15 Volume 27.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 27 Volume 35.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 35 Volume 39.png|Merlin on the cover of Volume 39 Chapter85.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 85 Chapter87.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter95.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 95 Chapter100.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter103.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 103 Chapter115.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 115 Chapter119.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 119 Chapter120.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 120 Chapter121.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 121 Chapter127.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter129.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 129 Chapter135.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 135 Chapter149.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 149 Chapter161.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 161 Chapter170.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 170 Chapter171.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 171 Chapter176.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 176 Extra 10.png|Merlin on the cover of Extra Chapter 10 Chapter191.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 191 Chapter195.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 195 Chapter200.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter218.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 218 Chapter231.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter232.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 232 Chapter242.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 242 Chapter248.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter250.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 250 Chapter251.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 251 Chapter257.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 257 Chapter285.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter286.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 286 Chapter288.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 288 Chapter291.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 291 Chapter300.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 300 Chapter303.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 303 Chapter304.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 304 Chapter310.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 310 Chapter317.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 317 Chapter321.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 321 Chapter325.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 325 Side Story 5.png|Merlin on the cover of Side Story 5 Chapter330.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 330 Chapter331.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 331 Chapter335.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 335 Chapter337.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 337 Chapter338.png|Merlin on the cover of Chapter 338 ---- Issue14 35.png|Shounen Magazine 35-2014 (Includes Chapter 87) Magazine Special 2014-07.png|Magazine Special 2014-07 Issue17 11.png|Shounen Magazine 11-2017 Issue17 17.png|Shounen Magazine 17-2017 Anime Character Profile= Merlin Anime Season 3 Design.png|Character Design (Season 3) POTS Merlin.png|Character Design (Movie) Merlin in armor 10 years ago.png|Merlin in armor 10 years ago Merlin Armor.png|Merlin as she appeared in her armor 10 years before Merlin stats.png|Stats |-| Plot= '}} Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead ---- '}} Merlin revealing herself.png|Merlin revealing herself Merlin erasing the Perfect Cube.png|Merlin erasing the Perfect Cube Merlin's Absolute Cancel.png|Merlin's Absolute Cancel Merlin's tattoo on the neck.png|Merlin's tattoo on the neck Merling teleporting Bartra and Arthur back to Camelot.png|Merling teleporting Bartra and Arthur back to Camelot ---- '}} Merlin experimenting.png|Merlin experimenting in her lab Merlin gets excited.png|Merlin gets excited ---- '}} Aldan Anime.png|Merlin about to use Absolute Cancel Petrified Merlin and Aldan.png|Petrified Merlin and Aldan ---- '}} Merlin projects from Aldan.png|Merlin projects herself Merlin Oberves from Aldan.png|Merlin watches everyone's training ---- '}} Merlin prepares to attack Grayroad.png|Merlin introduces herself to the Ten Commandments Merlin casting Endless Whirl.png|Merlin casting Endless Whirl ---- '}} |-| Movies= '}} Merlin navigates with Aldan.png|Merlin navigates to Sky Temple Merlin using Fake Ball.gif|Merlin using Fake Ball against Derocchio |-| Animated GIFs= '}} Merlin_Teleportation.gif|Merlin teleport the group to the Royal Chamber ---- '}} Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther.gif|Merlin using Absolute Cancel on Gowther ---- '}} Merlin using Perfect Cube to protect Arthur, Elizabeth and Hawk.gif|Merlin using Perfect Cube to preotect Arthur and Elizabeth Merlin equips Diane.gif|Merlin uses Magic Cancel and Apport on Diane Merlin Petrified.gif|Merlin petrified by Galand's Commandment ---- '}} Merlin using Exterminate Ray.gif|Merlin using Exterminate Ray Merlin using Endless Whirl.gif|Merlin using Endless Whirl ---- '}} Merlin using Random Ball.gif|Merlin using Random Ball Merlin using Purgatory Venom.gif|Merlin using Purgatory Venom it:Merlin/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries